Waiting Takes Time
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: Franziska advances to another highschool, this time with a more enhanced program. As she does her school work she knows that she'll simply move in the next month...But what happens when she ends up staying? Will she finally learn of friendship? Love? AU


**Waiting Takes Time**

_**A/N: Aha, and here I go with another AU. In fact, a PW AU! I'll work hard to make the characters believable, and the plot interesting! Whooo, go me.**_

--------

**Chapter 1: Waiting For The Sun to Rise**

The alarm clock rung, the ear piercing noise echoing throughout the clean, and nearly bare room. The red letters read 6:00 AM. They continued to flash along with the ring, silenced by the push of a button.

Perfection was always strived for in the house of the von Karma's. Franziska was no different. She rose from her bed and perfectly placed the sheets back in place. Running at her usual schedule she timed her shower, changing time, and breakfast perfectly. As per usual, everything was ready 5 minutes prior to when her father was ready to bring her to school.

She and her father had moved only three days ago. She really didn't mind since her father took in travelling to take many challenges around the world. Her father was a brilliant professor, someone who was perfect in every way. He was smart, cunning, and everyone listened to him. Franziska never really thought about what she wanted to be, but already her father had made her study hard. She was already taking more advanced classes. She may have started school late, but her knowledge is that of a university student. Why stay in highschool? Well, since they constantly moved, her father felt that it would be easier to wait for her to get old enough to take care of herself. It was okay, Franziska was never the type to make friends, therefore she never really attached herself to anyone. She never even had the thought.

Franziska had an older brother, someone that her father also tried to raise into a brilliant professor. He's still learning on the side of his job, an english teacher at the same private school that she would be soon attending.

"Father!" the 16 year old cried. She had started school later thanks to an incident that resulted in her mother dying. She never mentioned her mother after that day, and neither has her own father.

Tapping her fingers along the wall of the downstairs hallway, Franziska waited impatiently for her father. Hearing steps finally tracing the stairs, she walked up to them and looked for her father.

"Hello there, Franziska," called a voice that she hadn't heard for a while. It was almost painstaking, yet at the same time, heart warming to hear. She didn't show it, though. Her pride would be in danger if she did.

"Miles...Miles Edgeworth...Wh-What happened to my father?" she asked sternly, getting over the shock of seeing her brother again. Edgeworth looked at his sister with his grey eyes, he stared with an emotion that was unreadable to Franziska.

"He left for an important seminar, and he told me to bring you to school. Afterall, we will be seeing a lot of each other from now on."

Franziska continued to look at Edgeworth, a few moments into it she averted her eyes and pulled out her schedule. Edgeworth eyed the schedule, "May I take a look at this, Franziska?"

She nodded as he took the paper. He read her first semester, homeroom was French led by his childhood 'friend' Larry Butz, second period was led by Mia Fey, his elder, P.E teacher, science teacher, and in charge of the girl's football and basketball team. Third period was himself, teaching english, how lucky of her to take his longest period. Last period was taken by a new teacher for that year. She was new but a genius. She taught Art, Franziska's elective. Strangely enough, she even taught Franziska's extra class with another childhood friend of his, Phoenix Wright. He and Adrian Andrews were to teach advanced debating and managing skills. Something their father paid for and made up for his only daughter. He paid the school quite the sum.

"Finished, Miles?" she asked snatching the sheet away, "Well, let's get a move on, I'd like to arrive on time."

He nodded at her request thinking it'd be better not to make a comment on it. Snatching his keys and handing Franziska hers, the two headed out to his car to make the 30 minute drive to the school.

-----

Franziska laid out her pencil, paper, and binder neatly on her desk. After parting with Edgeworth she headed straight for class, ignoring the eyes and comments that she was receiving.

The bell had rung, and the rest of the student poured into the classroom. Larry pulled Franziska from her seat and got her to stand at the front of the class.

"Well Franzy, Edgey told me how much of a genius you are. Let's see how you fair in my frnech class," she rose her eybrow at him as he started to squeal, "You are such a cutie, you know? It's a good thing you're older than my other students. How about you model for my next work of art? What do you think?"

"I think I'd like to introdce myself then get seated, Mr. Butz," she replied bluntly. Larry let out a soft sigh, then sunk into his chair at his desk while franziska introduced herself.

"Hello there. I am Franziska von Karma, and I am what it is to be perfect. I am sure you have heard of my father, and you probably noticed that I look older than the rest of you, but don't fret about whether you'd like me or not. I'll probably be leaving in the next two months. Anyways, it's a pleasure meeting you all, and I hope that none of you even try to bother me." With that, she walked over to her desk to take a seat. Everyone started whispering, but she drowned it out and watched to see if her teacher was to do something stupid.

"Be quiet kids! We'll be taking a note today..." Larry picked up the overhead and cued one of his students to turn off the lights. Pressing the button that brought life to the mechanism, nothing happened.

"Damnit! Stupid machine!" He hit the box, causing it to burst into life, "Aha! There you go! VOILA!"

Franziska rolled her eyes as she prepared to take her notes, "Why does this have to be my homeroom?"

------

Every introduction felt as if it was rehearsed. The reactions were all the same, the teachers after Larry seemed much more trustworthy. She was thankful for that. Out of the many schools she attended, there were a few teachers who she trusted, others who hated her behavior, and the rest praising her intellect. Her classmates would be jealous, some bullied her, and some also praised her. It was a life style she grew accustomed to.

In P.E, her class started with basketball. Now sports weren't exactly her thing, but compared to her classmates, she was pretty good. Her mind worked up strategies during their warm up games, and since she was always good with her hands, control wasn't too much of a problem as well. Memorizing the terms didn't take much work, and her stamina was perfect since she built it up during her past life.

English was interesting; she realized how hard Edgeworth was on her. She was perfectly fine with it. After all, it didn't hurt to be challenged. It was interesting to see the limit of intellect her classmates generally had, even though they were in an enhanced program. She didn't feel her ego lower at all, although her respect for her classmates did. Although they were smart, they fooled around a lot. Like foolishly foolish fools.

Her final class, Art, was all the same as well, although her teacher did seem pretty young. On her first day, Ms. Andrews assigned her a project that was to be handed in in two days. A single piece of blank paper that expressed who she was. Simple enough. She sure did take her time to explain it to her, it was as if she had rehearsed the instructions. They were nearly perfect.

Her after class was interesting as well. She felt like hitting Mr. Wright for acting like an idiot half of the time, and there was even another girl with him. She claimed to be Maya Fey, and she was the only one aside from the teachers that attempted to speak with her. Of course she made comments on how foolish she was, and even at a point ignored her. It was only until after the class did she find out that Maya was the same age as her.

Highscool would be a joy.

-------

_**A/N: There you go. I'll update when I can. Suggestions would be nice. Questions for the plot are welcome as well. Thanks to my sister for pre-reading. Till next time!**_


End file.
